1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to tools for changing light bulbs and more specifically to such a tool that includes a suction cup for gripping the light bulb.
2. Description of Related Art
Various light bulb changing tools employ suction cups for gripping a light bulb. Although current light bulb changing tools with suction cups may be functional, they do have some drawbacks.
First, they have limited suction capacity. If the system has a slight air leak, the tool may lose the suction it needs for holding the bulb.
Second, if the light bulb is screwed in too tightly, the bulb may be too tight to remove, as the bulb itself can only withstand a certain amount of torque before breaking. Over tightening a bulb is particularly common because it is the dynamic coefficient of friction between the bulb and socket that opposes the tightening of the bulb; however, it is the much greater static coefficient of friction that resists the initial unscrewing of the bulb. Thus, it often takes more force to loosen a bulb than to tighten it.
Consequently, a need exists for a better light bulb changer.